Many types of tractor loaders have been previously provided which may be easily mounted and dismounted on tractors. The conventional tractor loaders normally comprise a U-shaped frame means which is adapted to be removably mounted on a supporting frame on the tractor. The U-shaped frame means normally has a pair of rear towers extending upwardly therefrom to which is mounted boom arms.
The advent of large four-wheel articulated tractors presents a problem in that the conventional tractor loaders cannot be mounted thereon due to the large front wheels of the tractor. A further problem is the fact that the tractors are normally articulated to provide front and rear articulated sections.
Further, conventional tractor loaders often have high lift capacity when the bucket is near the ground but do not have nearly as high a capacity when the bucket is near its full height position due to the position of the lift cylinders.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a loader for a four-wheel tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader for a four-wheel articulated drive tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader for a tractor including a front frame portion having side frame portions extending upwardly and rearwardly therefrom with the hydraulic cylinders for the boom arms being positioned forwardly of the front wheels of the tractor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader having lift cylinders uniquely positioned so that the loader is able to lift nearly the same weight when the bucket is on the ground as when it is in its full height position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a loader for a tractor including means for quickly mounting and dismounting the loader.